Music to My Ears
by Kaci Colton
Summary: Just a little somthing I did just for the heck of it all. Rated T for Mild Language and Sugestive Themes.


Yo homie skilletz! This is your humble wordsmith Kaci here with her first _evah_ fic! Now, I'm already going to hell so I figure why not get all re-immersed in Yu-Gi-Oh? And then I thought, well, why not do that and then double it by reading Fanfics? And then the thought came to mind. A little voice said, _I wanna do this!_ Just like it did when I met Tom Savage at the tender age of 10 and decided to write. And not ONLY would I write and read Yu-Gi-Oh WHILE watching the series –are you ready for this- Imma do those lame "Randomize your playlist" things. So, enjoy!

_Hey Italy_

_Halifax_

Jou could swear by the way Seto moved as he lunged to take his rock hard punches at the blonde teen he was just trying to seduce him. Just trying to see if he could throw him off. No way, Jou was through with this man forever now. This was the last time he turned those cold eyes on him and called him names. He would show that stuck up, pampered, palace brat exactly what he could do. As Jou ducked under one of Seto's arms to avoid being clothes lined he rammed as hard as me could into his abdomen. Jou could die at just how rock solid it was under that black shirt he was wearing.

'No, my enemy. For what did to me you'll always be my enemy!' But he didn't even convince himself. He did, however, get Seto pinned. The prick just smirked up at him with cold eyes and grunted approvingly. He ruffled Jou's hair in a way that made him wanna slap that smug smirk off his damn lips and said, "That'll do, mutt. That'll do."

_Wanted_

_Vanessa Carlton_

Yuugi looked suspiciously at the spirit before him. Yami was lost in his thoughts as he leafed through his book. All through his life he'd been looking for that person that everyone else seemed to have. He never did find his truest love. He sighed to himself as he recalled waiting in his puzzle to be called forth again. Even then he'd still been searching, passing from hand to hand until he fell into the hands of his precious little _aibous_ hands.

Yami looked up at his name and smiled. The little boy was more than he could ever want, more than he ever deserved. And he knew that. Yet still, he insisted on being with the older spirit. Yami had to smile wider. When asked what was so amusing, he simply leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the other's forehead, telling him it was time for bed.

_Thank God I'm Pretty_

_Emilie Autumn_

As Marik lay next to the spirit he let his thoughts drift. The other's grip was iron and he was forced to lie in a rather uncomfortable position. All he could do was thank god he was as pliable as he was. He also had that to attribute to the crazy yet oddly enticing spirit's interest in him. Bakura could easily twist him into exciting new positions which lead Marik to think the following: was his ability to contort his body the only reason he loved him?

No, he was good looking. He thanked god he was looked like he did, or else Bakura wouldn't slap his ass anymore. He wouldn't grab his arm and pull his across his lap, kissing his hard on the mouth. He wouldn't he asked into his bed anymore. Thank god. Thank you. He felt hot tears welling in his eyes as this revelation came.

_Dirty Little Secret_

_All American Rejects_

Seto has to roll his eyes at Jou as he bounced around the living room with a Halo helmet on his head. He rocked out to a strange song he'd never before heard. He guessed Jou was making it up as he went along. He sat on the couch and watched as the boys slender hips swayed, begging Seto to reach out and grab them. He knew Jou wouldn't like him interrupting his little concert, which only made it more tempting. His smirk twitched into a smile as he watched Jou bouncing.

If word got out they were seeing each other… he didn't know what would happen. Homosexuality was… one of the most controversial topics today. Jou was his secret. He had to smile. He little secret. Well… his really big, loud, obnoxious, rebellious, emotional, intoxicating, throw-me-down-tie-me-up-sexy secret. He smiled again and pulled the dancing boy onto his lap and tore off the helmet, planting hungry, yet annoyingly chaste kisses on the boy's lips.

_Rapunzel_

_Emilie Autumn_

Yuugi danced and sang around his room, under the false impression no one was home. In fact, Yami was downstairs listening to his voice. It wasn't falsetto, more like a second tenor. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of going up there and frightening his little lover. He decided against it, choosing to just sit and listen. His smile widened when he tripped over something and fell, causing the note to falter, come to a screeching halt, and then die. His smile turned into laughter. Before he knew it a red faced Yuugi was in front of him.

Yeah, okay, the last one sucked… well… they all did. So what, it was my first try and I was tired! I didn't focus too much on keeping true to the characters, so go ahead and assassinate me for actually making Seto do his own dirty work. I'll take you all on!


End file.
